Gift of Knowing
by Aki Vos
Summary: Minato and Kushina receive a strange vial filled with Kyuubi's chakra. When added to water Naruto comes back from the future remembering dying in Sakura's arms. NaruSaku later on, enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

His chest was hurting, he could feel a small amount of blood dribbling down his lips to his face and all the way down to the ground where it began gathering. His first instinct was to wipe it away and think nothing more, but then he felt the kunai in his shoulder. The pain was to over powering and he stood still, not moving besides lightly shifting eyes and a slowing breathing rate that forced his chest up and down. 'Damn it… I really messed up. I'm seriously injured and I can't move… I can't even feel my legs.'

He opened his mouth to call out and was astounded by the silence. He tried again and began hacking and more blood came out. 'Don't let me die here, not yet… a few more minutes, let someone find me. I need to tell her…'

"NARUTO!" Sakura said crushing a wall down and rushing over to his side and began healing him. "Don't worry; you'll be fine, alright." She said between gasps of breath as two small streams of tears came down. "Everything's going to be fine okay."

"Saku…" Naruto managed and lifted his other shoulder and rolled over facing her.

"Stay laying down, it's harder to heal you this way." She said trying to force him back down. His good arm reached up and quickly pulled the kunai out and dropped it. "You're stressing you're body Naruto."

She tried to push him down but he grabbed her hand and forced it away. He used what he hand of her arm and forced himself onto his unfeeling knees and leaned over on her and began crying. "Sa…"

"You really need to let me help you." She said trying to hold her breathing steady. She pulled him into her arms and began healing his back. "You're not supposed to get hurt like this." She said lightly and began weeping.

'I can go now, you don't have to keep trying. At this point, you're just wasting chakra. Sakura… just stop.' Naruto's body convulsed and he coughed up a large amount of blood and fell limp in her arms.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled and lowered him onto the ground below carefully. She began healing and hacking on her own tears. "DON'T DIE ON ME! NARUTO! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! YOU JUST CAN'T DIE!"

"Sakura!" Yamato said trying to pull her arm away, "Sakura it's too late. We have to…"

"I have to heal him! He just can't die on me." She said as Sai joined them on the other side of Naruto and put to fingers to his neck. Sai looked up at her and she looked back seeing his expression. Her face bunched up and she closed her eyes shaking her head as her chakra stopped. She lowered her head onto his chest and waited there, hoping to here a pulse, a sign of life, a breath.

She stopped for a second and screamed as all the others on their side joined around throughout all the havoc and destruction, from the fighting, to witness the death of Naruto Uzumaki and his mourning by Sakura Haruno and all those who saw the young girl crying over her best friend's still warm corpse.

After a few more seconds of crying she pulled back and ripped his jacket opened and began pressing on his heart. "I'm not letting you die on me." She tilted his head back and shoved their mouths together forcing breath into him and then went back to pounding on his heart. "You're not going down without a fight!"

* * *

"_**Naruto, you have so much to live for… so live!**_" Kyuubi said as he watched the body of the boy float ever closer to his cage. "_**I do not want to die in here! Naruto, I command you to live.**_"

"Kyuubi…" he said softly and stopped in mid-drift and landed on his feet falling to his knees. "It's better this way. I will sacrifice myself… to destroy you." Naruto reached behind him and pulled out a kunai and held it out in front of him. "I'll see you in Hell Kyuubi." His hand began to move.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll get it." Minato chimed as he set Jiraiya's latest book, The Gusty Ninja, down unopened and got up to get to the door. He opened it and looked out to see no one. He stepped outside in the crisp morning air and looked down the empty streets of Konohagakure. "My mind must be playing a trick on me."

He turned around and took a step feeling something under his bare foot. Minato bent down and picked up a small vanilla folder that obviously had bubble wrap and a small item inside. He flipped it over and looked on the other side where it simply said 'a gift of knowing' in scratchy handwriting. His face twisted somewhat as he thought and Kushina came in seeing his expression and flung her hands on her hips. "I told you not to make that face, you look constipated."

He stopped and laughed, "Only you'd say that." He flipped the folder over and held it up to her, "Any clue?"

"I have no idea, why don't you open it up?" Kushina said and sat down on the couch as he came over next to her ripping the top off. Carefully tipping the envelope they watched as a small slip of paper and a crystal vile with shimmering blue liquid in it. Kushina grabbed the vial and looked it over. "Is someone sending you love potions again?"

Minato grabbed the paper and read it out. "'Congratulations on the baby coming in six months, I'd thought this would help you, seeing as the future will be hard. Pour this into water, but make sure there is plenty of room, at least six feet by three feet with a foot down. Enjoy, your friend.' That's it."

"Sounds kind of creepy and dangerous. Maybe we should throw it out." Kushina said standing with it. Minato grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Let me guess, it's caught your interest?" She handed the vial over. "Tell me what comes out of it."

"If I can I'll bring it home. Maybe it' a instant nursery, that'd be great." Minato said happily.

"You're trying to get out going shopping with me tomorrow aren't you?" Kushina asked and made a pouting face, "you're so mean to me Minato."

"I never said that, it'd just save us a lot of time and money." The fourth Hokage said pocketing the vial and note.

"Good, because I need to you carry everything while I inspect the designers ideas!" Kushina said happily and walked into the kitchen. Minato smiled and looked down; he opened his eyes and walked into the kitchen and grabbed his wife and pulled her in to kiss her. He pulled her out to kiss her again on the forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too; if a monster of some type comes out, please don't bring it home, alright?" She said as he began walking away. Kushina moved quickly and snapped him in the butt with a towel. "Bye hot stuff."

* * *

Minato stood at the bridge over the river staring and dreaming about what the vial might do when he opened it and dumps the contents down. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the opposite side and turned to see Jiraiya and Tsunade walking towards him. "Hey, Minato, what 'cha doin' kid?"

"Catch, Sensai." Minato said throwing the vial at him. Jiraiya caught it and looked at it then opened it to sniff it. "What is it, Minato? Did someone send you a love potion again?"

"Let me see." Tsunade said taking the vial and smelling it, "there's something fowl about it. Be careful with it, Hokage-sama." Tsunade grabbed the top from Jiraiya and closed it tossing it back.

"What is it Minato?" Jiraiya asked putting his hands on his hips. He gave a glare and Minato began laughing. "I don't know Sensai, the package said it was a 'gift of knowing' and to pour it into water, six feet by three feet by a foot. Weird huh?"

"What are you going to do with it?" Tsunade asked as Minato quickly pulled the top off and dumped the contents into the river. "What if it contaminates the river?"

"I have a strange feeling…" Minato stopped as a deep red light began showing and approached the surface, suddenly the area began to boil and a body floated up to the top. "There's a guy in there!"

Minato jumped down and picked up the body and dragged him onto the bridge. Tsunade pushed past them and flipped the body over and they looked at it. She turned to Minato, "he looks just like you."

Minato looked down at him and placed two fingers on his neck, "he's barely got a pulse."

"He's wearing the first Hokage's necklace, look Tsunade, there's no mistaking it." Jiraiya said pointing down. Tsunade grabbed the string around his neck and lifted it up to see the pendent and grabbed her own off her chest and compared the two. "Who is this kid?"

"Let's take him to the Hokage's building, he's Konoha." Minato said pointing to the forehead protector. Minato began running off the bridge; Tsunade slowly raised herself up. "A 'gift of knowing', Jiraiya, you don't think this has something to do with…"

"It might, come on." Jiraiya said and grabbed her hand and began dragging her across the bridge right after Minato.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's sustained major wounds, and his clothes are ragged, it's like he's been through war." Tsunade said to Jiraiya and Minato as they waited outside the Hokage's bedroom for the results on his condition. "He's beginning to wake up, but I think you both may want to come in and see this before he does."

"Why, what is it?" Minato asked as they followed Tsunade into the room, she held her hand out to his stomach. "That's my seal! You two are the only one's who have seen it! How's this possible?"

"I don't know, but watch this." Tsunade said and began healing him; a thin layer of red chakra came out and began assisting. "It's defiantly something evil, but it's healing his body." She stopped and the chakra became thicker and thicker and his wounds began to sizzle away. "It's amazing and terrifying."

His head turned and Tsunade shoved them out of the room. "When I figure out who he is, I'll let you know, stay out there Hokage-sama, just in case." Tsunade shut the door and walked over pulling a stool up as the chakra disappeared and his eyes opened. "Hello there."

"Hey Granny, what's going on? Did we win?" He asked tiredly.

"Who are you calling Granny? I'm only thirty… something." Tsunade said hitting his face. "Who are you?"

"Tsunade, what's gotten into you? It's me, Naruto. I'm like you're pride and joy if you have one besides gambling and Sake." Naruto said sitting up. He stopped, "hey, why'd you take the First's necklace back?" He stopped and grabbed it on his chest, "why do we both have you're grandfather's necklace?"

"You know me?" Tsunade asked her head cocking. "What's your name?"

"Are you having like a really bad memory day? It's me Naruto Uzumaki, you first met me when Jiraiya and I came to tell you you made Fifth Hokage. You said I couldn't learn Rasengan in a week and bet the necklace, I blew your bet out of the water and got it and you kissed me on the forehead."

Tsunade stopped. "You do know me. You said Uzumaki, right? How old are you?"

"I'm turning 16 in October. You know all this, are you alright, Granny?" Naruto said and stood up and stood her up and laid her on the bed. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something. "Stay here and I'll get Shizune."

"Wait!" Tsunade called. "You're really Uzumaki?"

"Yeah, here." Naruto said turning around and pulling out a piece of paper. "It's my information paper work, I was suppose to turn it in but forgot." He handed it to her and she stood up. "You should really lie down."

"Stay, I'll be back in a minute." Tsunade said reading it over. She stepped outside the room and closed the door behind her. "He' fully recovered, and he has his paperwork with him. He knows who Jiraiya and I are, he says we met when you and he came to name me Fifth Hokage and that he learned Rasengan so I gave him my necklace."

Minato took the form and read over it. "Uzumaki?"

"He says his sixteenth birthday's coming up in October." Tsunade said. "That's when your wife's due. He's your son, Minato. If it weren't for the sheet, you could also tell be his look, he acted exactly like you when he thought I was losing my memory."

"He's my son?" He looked over the paperwork and pointed out a section, "parents: unknown presumed dead. This can't be right."

The door opened behind them and Naruto popped out with his coat on, "hey listen, I have to… Jiraiya… Some things wrong. Granny why am I seeing Jiraiya?" Naruto yelled grabbing her, "He's dead, I saw his body on the table! What's going on?"

"I'm dead…?" Jiraiya asked Minato. "At least I'm not the only one, eh Minato?"

"Wait, and you, you're the fourth Hokage… You've been dead for nearly sixteen years!" Naruto was against the wall and looked at them. "Granny, did we die? I knew I was close to dying… I was going to sacrifice myself… I remember the kunai… I am dead." Naruto said dropping to the ground. He whimpered quietly to himself. "I failed Sakura-chan."

Naruto put a hand to his head and sighed. Jiraiya thinking quickly pulled out a book, "here, it's my latest, why don't you distract yourself by reading it?"

"I've already read it. Pa toad had me read it in breaks between Senjutsu training." Naruto said putting a hand up to shoo it away. "I'm named after the main character in it. It's your only book that I ever liked, all the rest are just too boring."

"How's the book do?" Jiraiya asked excitedly.

"Pa has the only copy, never got far, didn't have time with the war and everything. Are dead people supposed to get hungry because I could eat an entire building out of it's Ramen right now."

"First off, we're all not dead, we haven't died yet. And we're pretty sure you're not dead yet either, Uzumaki." Tsunade said. She reached into her ninja pouch and pulled out some trail mix. "Can you go inside and let us discuss the situation?"

"Whatever." Naruto said still in mild distress over thinking he died. Naruto walked over to a table where there were all his things laid out fro inspection. He took off his jacket and grabbed his back opening it and pulling out an old white shirt with an orange swirl on it. He then put his jacket back on and moved through the bag pulling out his Senjutsu coat and put that on over it.

Lastly Naruto grabbed the scroll and the bag and put them on and sat on the bed, eating the mix, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

"So, your guys theory, is that that vial transported my son from the future, back here, because for some reason I never get to meet him?" Minato asked as the two Sasnin nodded. "That's a little crazy."

"It's the only theory we have, and there's no way he's not your son. We can run blood tests if you like." Tsunade offered. "We'd have them done in an afternoon."

"No, I know he's that, it's just, how does he not know who he is." Minato asked.

"For every good question, there is a good answer, Minato." Said a voice walking down the hall. The Third smiled up at them. "So, what is our collective knowledge solving?"

Minato quickly repeated the story and the Third looked at them and smiled. "You have a good opportunity to know him then. All of you, maybe he even knows me; it'll be a good learning experience for us all. Why don't you take him home, Minato, let him meet his mother and tell him who he is."

"If you really think it's best." Minato said smiling. "Kushina going to freak out."

"Why don't we come with you, Minato-chan?" Jiraiya asked putting his hand around Tsunade who quickly punched him in the face. "Alright, I'll come with you."

"I have work to do, I'll stop by later though and see what's going on with everyone." Tsunade said and nodded as she walked away down the hall. The third bowed out as well and went down to his office.

"Well, let's get him then." Minato said opening the door and walking in. He looked over and saw Naruto staring off at the wall. "Are you alright?"

"I think I remember this room… Yea, that's it, I put graffiti all over the walls when I was little! I can believe they let me get away with that, they even bought me ice cream." Naruto said and turned to them, "Say, Fourth, you guys decided what you're going to do with me yet?"

"Well, you've traveled back in time, if that will make any sense to you."

"I've had weirder experiences." Naruto said shoving the last of the mix in his mouth. "Try having a weekly conversation with a demon."

Minato and Jiraiya looked at each other, both shrugged. Jiraiya put his hand on Minato's head and leaned foreword, "we've decided to place you in a home while you're here."

"Really?" Minato asked looking confused.

"The fourth has been kind enough to take you in."

"I have?"

"You old pervert, stop it." Naruto said quickly. "I can see you're making this up off the top of your head, he didn't agree to any of it and you guys didn't even discuss it I bet. I have enough money; I'll go stay at a hotel until I can get back home."

Naruto stood up and began to walk out but Minato stopped him, "no, it's alright, you can come stay with me. We have an extra room and everything, it wouldn't be a problem. I insist." Naruto nodded and followed the two out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Minato opened the door and stuck his head in and peeked around the living room before opening the door all the way. "Honey, where are you?" Minato said walking in waving Naruto and Jiraiya in after him. "Kushina!"

"Hey hot stuff! In the kitchen." Kushina's voice yelled out. Minato held a hand out to the couch and went back to talk with her. Jiraiya sat down on the couch and Naruto went and sat at the opposite end and looked around silently. Minato slid into the kitchen catching Kushina before she walked out with a plate of food. "What's up?"

"We need to have a quick talk about that vial we got this morning." Minato said and moved her farther into the kitchen and began whispering. "Jiraiya, Tsunade and I dumped it into the river and a boy came out of it."

"A boy? Who is he?"

"That's the thing, Kushina. He has he paperwork, he's a ninja of this village." Minato said pulling it out. He opened it up and showed it to her. "It's dated nearly 16 years from now. He's our son, he came from the future, he has no knowledge of us."

"What?" She said reading over the paper. "Naruto Uzumaki… Genin, 15 years old, Parents: unknown presumed dead? Minato, are you saying…" Kushina dropped the plate on the floor and Minato caught her.

As the plate shattered Naruto heard it and rushed into the kitchen and looked at them, "Are you guys alright."

"He's…" Kushina's eyes went wide as she looked at him.

"Naruto, come back in here, she'll be fine." Jiraiya said grabbing him and walking him back to the couch. "You just don't run around people's houses, even if…"

"If I wasn't here you'd do the same thing, Jiraiya." Naruto said out flatly. "So don't yell at me about it, alright?"

"Fine, fine, kid." Jiraiya said quietly. He looked over, "Shima give you that coat? And I take it that's the scroll for toads."

"Yeah, she did, and it is. It's not as heavy as it looks, you always used to tell me that but I never believed you." Naruto said scratching his head. He turned around to see Minato leading Kushina into the living room. Kushina smiled over at him. "Lady, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern. So, you came from the future, tell us about Konoha!" Kushina said excitedly sitting foreword in her chair as Minato sat on the edge of the arm. "It must be filled with technology and robot and things!"

"Konoha… was annihilated." Naruto said sadly, "and that's putting it nicely. When Shima summoned us to Konoha from Myobokuzan, Fukasaku start yelling at her for putting us in the middle of nowhere, then we saw the Hokage's monument… and then the rubble… and then I saw Tsunade. She was about to be killed for yelling something about how she was going to stop them. We were being attacked by corpses controlled by chakra, I destroyed the one, and then the rest… and I ended up nearly dead… and then Sakura…" Naruto put his hand over his head and began crying lightly, "she was yelling at me not to die. And then Kyuubi…"

"Kyuubi?" Minato asked and looked at him, "Was he attacking."

"No, he was trying to save me. For some reason, when I was born you picked me, over everyone else… I'm Konoha's Jinchuriki… I'm the nine tailed fox. If I die, he dies." Naruto said slowly. "Why me, what made me so different? I didn't understand until I was 12 why I was hated, why people tried to kill me, why no one would give me any attention. I thought it was because I was an orphan." Naruto said rubbing his eyes of the tears and staring up, "What would posses you to seal a new born baby with the nine tailed fox?"

"I, I'd do that, I'm going to do that… to you?" Minato asked and stood up to face the wall thinking.

"The future sounds terrible." Kushina said quietly.

"Don't feel bad, Kyuubi's saved my life more times then I can count. My injures heal in an eighth of the time of a normal person, and I learned who my friends really are." Naruto said standing up, he walked over and put a hand on Minato' shoulder. "I'm sorry if it sounded like I resented you, it's just, life's been abnormally hard growing up alone, but everyone would have died if you didn't sacrifice your life and seal Kyuubi in me."

Minato looked at him, "really? So you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" Naruto said happily, "You're my favorite Hokage! I wanted to grow up and be like you! I am somewhat!" Minato smiled, "I can do Rasengan, and Tsunade's trying to groom me to be a Hokage. Oh, and Kakashi taught me…"

"You know Kakashi?" Minato asked. "Is he all gloomy?"

"No, he's usually quite cheery, absent minded and late on all occasions, except when in action, then he's this amazing killing force!" Naruto said shaking his hands in front of him. "He taught me how to use my wind chakra. I can add it to Rasengan!"

"What?" Minato sat down on the chair and looked at him.

"I've surpassed you! I did it in one week too! It was hard and I didn't sleep at all, but I can do it. But, I do need a medical ninja of Tsunade's skill to repair me afterward; adding wind chakra to it turns it into an instant kill, slices and dices, a million fine cuts. Comes back on the user though." Naruto said. Naruto pointed to Jiraiya. "I've surpassed you too, I can gather Natural chakra while moving."

"That's impossible!" Jiraiya screamed. "You're too young to be able to do such things!"

Naruto simply smiled and looked around Minato at Kushina, "the future's not that bleak, Lady. There are a lot of good things, a lot of smiling, it's just I left at a down time. Please don't be worried about it."

"You're a good kid, what's your name again?" Kushina asked.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said and held out his hand. "Who are you?"

"I…" She turned to Minato and then to Jiraiya, both nodded. "I'm Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto dropped her hand and looked at her his eyes slowy growing wide. "I'm your mother."

"You're my mom?" Naruto asked quietly. "And you're her husband, I take it?" Minato nodded and smiled. "So, you're my dad?" Minato said something simple along the lines of 'yep' but Naruto didn't hear. In his mind Naruto was shouting 'dude, the fourth is your dad.' Naruto raised a finger and pointed at Kushina, "mom, and dad." Naruto said moving it to the fourth.

"I don't think he believes us, Minato." Kushia said cheerily.

"I think it's because his headband's too tight." Jiraiya said jealously. "Some punk kid becomes better then me."

"You trained me for three years to be better then you, so don't give me that." Naruto said crossing his arms and looking around. "I have to go have a conversation with myself, Just a moment." Naruto opened the door and left the apartment and a poof could be heard. Minato went to the window and looked out to see Naruto and a clone.

"He's good with clones I take it." Minato said and walked back over. "I hope he doesn't hate me."

"He just said he didn't hate you!" She said and looked down, "I hope he doesn't hate me."

"Why would he hate you? You haven't done anything."

"Exactly!"

* * *

"What if he hates me? I did kind of say all those things." The clone asked quietly.

"He doesn't hate me; he's excited you can clearly see that." Naruto said plainly.

"What about mom, does she hate me?"

"No, I think she's thrilled. Why am I talking to you, I have parents now!"

"I do have parents now!" The clone said standing excitedly. "I'll take mom you take dad!"

"Alright!" Naruto stood up and opened the door and ran and hugged Minato while the clone went and hugged Kushina. She held him back off, "be careful, I'm three months along with you."

"Really?" The clone said and poofed as Naruto let go of Minato and looked at her. "I need to find a way home soon then."

"What, why do you need to go?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya coughed, "the boys right, he does need to go and hopefully we'll forget. He's already figured out he shouldn't influence the past. You two knowing anything about him might change major events in history."

"I may have had a bad childhood, but it made me who I am, and I really like who I am." Naruto said and looked up at them. "But for now we should celebrate, I've never had parents before!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo, Sensai, what's so important?" Kakashi said quietly as he walked into the apartment and leaned against the wall. "You sounded excited over the phone. I'm not really in the excitable mood. Plus my surgery for the eye is bothering me." He said touching the white bandages carefully.

"You need to come and meet someone. He'll make you feel a bit better, plus, he's your age." Minato said grabbing Kakashi by the arm and dragging him across the living room.

"Trying to give me a new friend isn't going to replace Obito, Sensai." Kakashi said coldly.

"I'm not trying to, Kakashi." Minato said and pulled him into the kitchen to see Jiraiya and Kushina laughing. "Are we missing something?"

"Tell the story over again, Naruto." Kushina ordered and Naruto looked over at them and laughed. "Go ahead, he's telling of how he first met Jiraiya."

"Okay, so I was assigned to be trained for the Chunin exams by this closet pervert guy who Sensai said would be best. I told him I didn't want to be and so I turned into a naked chick and he got a nosebleed and I got away. So I was wandering through the woods and I see Jiraiya, sitting on a toad on a bridge with binoculars staring at girls while they bath."

"Sound like him." Minato comment quickly and Jiraiya messed with his hair.

"So I was like annoying him and he kept beating me so I got the idea to have him train me, so every time I wanted to train I had to subdue him first by turning into the naked chick. He decided to let me summon toads, so for the first two days, all I could summon was Gamabunta's Son who was just as annoying as I was at the time. Then Jiraiya took me and threw me off a cliff into a never ending pit and I was so scared I was summoned into the seal and began to talk with Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi lent me chakra and I summoned Gamabunta himself in the and he was pissed. I told him he should listen to me, and he tried to throw me into the sun. He said if I could stay on his back then he would believe me that I signed the contact. So, I was on his back for about ten, eleven hours of him trying to throw me off until I just passed out, and he believed me."

"So how'd the chunin exams go?" Jiraiya asked.

"They were interrupted, Orochimaru trick Suna into attacking us with their Jinchuriki, so I summoned Gamabunta and turned him into Kyuubi and we won. Their Jinchuriki's one of my closest friends now, and my friend Sasuke killed Orochimaru." Naruto stopped and looked behind him. "Hey is that…"

"Kakashi, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he' my son from the future. He knows who you are." Mianto said shoving him foreword.

"You're from the future?" Kakashi said quietly. "I don't believe it."

Kakashi began to walk away and Naruto crossed his arms. "You'll come away with a large scar from the battle, but an even bigger one from knowing it's on your conscience that Obito died. Obito's last wish was for you to look after Rin, and you're afraid you'll fail to do even that." Naruto said quickly. Kakashi was practically unseen as he pinned Naruto to the wall and raised a kunai. Minato and Jiraiya were about to move and Naruto held up a hand and stopped them. "Obito's death wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself. He died for his village just like everyone else in this village will, now put me down Kakashi, you're not angry at me, your angry at yourself where you don't need to be."

"What would you know about losing a team mate?"

"Mine ran away and is trying to kill me. I know something about it. Now put me down, Kakashi-Sensai."

"Why'd you call me Sensai?"

"Because you're the one who taught me! You're my teacher in the future, and trust me, when you're grown up, you're a lot better, and you've learned to accept death since all your friends are dead."

"All of them?"

"All of them… I think I even heard word that you had just died before I went unconscious. I'm sorry you lost Obito, but there's nothing anyone can do." Naruto said as Kakashi dropped both arms and looked at him with his one eye. "If there's nothing you can do to save him, then put all your effort into Rin."

"You're kind of wise, how old are you?" Kakashi said putting his kunai away.

"Fifteen. You should be fifteen too, right?" Kakashi nodded and Naruto smiled dumbly and stuck out his hand. "Want to be friends?"

"Sure." Kakashi said and shook his hand. "This bandage comes off in the morning, I want to spar with you in the afternoon."

"Okay." Naruto said quickly.

"Wait, Naruto's still only a Genin!" Minato said stepping in. "I don't think…"

"I've fought him before, more importantly I've won against him before, it'll be fine, dad." Naruto said and smiled at him. "I just hope you learn how to use Sharingan quickly, I'm getting good against it."

"So, you know me in the future, what am I like?" Kakashi said looking at him.

"Obito." Naruto said simply and turned to his parents, "hey, it's lunch time, do you guys want to go out and get Ramen? I'll pay!"

"I'm all up for free food." Jiraiya said. "Come on let's go! I'm hungry now that someone's paying!"

"Alright, come on everyone." Minato said as Kushina attached herself to his arm. Naruto and Kakashi headed out at the same time. Kakashi looked at him, "are you telling me I'm lazy in the future?"

"No, merely late and sometimes absent minded. You can however read a book, fight and teach at the same time. It's kind of scary, you don't even need to see your opponent to block them." Naruto said and looked out into the sky. "if it makes you feel better, in all the bingo books on the Konoha page, your at the top of the page, you're black market bounties like a hundred-million Ryu."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Kakashi asked as they hopped along the rooftops. "Knowing that people will try to kill me?"

"It's more like futile approach with highly misplaced hopes. The only way you die is by someone with Rinnigan. You're one of Konoha's best teachers because of the things you went through." Suddenly they all stopped to hear the alarm. "What's that?"

"Intruders!" Minato yelled. "Get home quickly, you too Naruto!" Minato yelled and Naruto planted his feet and tightened his head band. "Naruto…"

"I'm hopeless, don't even try." Naruto said and looked up at him as he saw Kushina take off home. "Let's go fight!"

"He is your kid." Jiraiya said quickly as they turned and headed towards the gate. They saw six water ninjas head towards them. "Damn, how'd they get this close?"

"They can travel in puddles they create." Naruto said quickly. He raised his hands and summoned all his chakra, "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The rest stopped as they saw over a hundred Naruto's racing towards the enemy who stopped and prepared themselves. They six managed to fight off some but then were launch into the air to have Rengan done on them and into the ground with Naruto's Senjutsu strength. The clones all disappeared leaving Naruto walking out of the dust in the air. He turned to Kakashi with his eyes still transformed. "Do you still want to spar with me?"

Kakashi stood silent and they watched as Naruto smiled and through his hands behind his head, "what are you all looking at?" He turned to see the villages ninja gathered at the gate, "What's everyone staring at?"

"You, Naruto." Jiraiya said, "you jut wiped out a squad in less then a minute. Only other person that can do that… is your father."

"You can do Mass Shadow Clone? That's a forbidden Jutsu!" Minato said walking over in disbelief. "How'd you learn that?"

"I stole the scroll it was on and learned it, no punishment. The Third let me get away with murder, nearly." Naruto laughed. "I was about to learn another one, but they caught me. I'll go get mom, we'll find you guys at the ramen stand, okay?" Naruto said and took off jumping over the crowd looking at the faces he could recognize.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nice job Naruto! Creating your own army to crush them and all, that's amazing!" Kushina said patting his head at the ramen stand after Minato began bragging about him taking out all six like he did. Naruto quietly sat staring at his ramen and smiled. "What's wrong?"

"I take it people don't brag about you a lot? You look like you don't know what to do." Kakashi said, shoving the ramen bowl back empty leaving Naruto to wonder when he ate. "You're taking it quite well though."

"I do have people brag about me, but never to my face. Usually I hear about it after their deaths, how proud they were of me, how much they talked about me. Never helped any." Naruto said and laid his head down on the counter and shoved the bowl away, "suddenly I'm not that hungry anymore."

"You're kind of a downer aren't you, kid?" Jiraiya said standing. "I'm going to go find Tsunade, we need to find a way to shove him back into his time. He may mess this up bad enough that his future doesn't happen. Later, Minato, Kushina, kids." Jiraiya said and disappeared.

"Why don't we get home then, Naruto." Minato said placing a hand on his back. "I'm sure you'll feel better after a nap or some rest." Naruto got up and nodded. "We'll see you later, Kakashi."

"Bye, Kakashi-chan." Kushina said waving as the three walked away down the street. Kushina turned her head to Minato and mouthed 'what do we do' to which he shrugged.

* * *

"He's tossing and turning a lot, Minato. Should we do something?" Kushina whispered as they stood in the door way and watched Naruto sleep in an uneasy dream. "I just feel so terrible watching him sleep like this. There's got to be something we can do."

"I'm afraid he'll have dreams like that because of what's happened in his life. Anyway, I'm afraid we'll worry him more if we let him know we're worried." Minato said wrapping his arms around her. "I have to go in and do some paperwork. I'll be back in time for dinner, Kushina."

"Bye Minato." She said turning around to kiss him. "Have a good day hot stuff." He smiled back at her and left the apartment quietly closing the door behind him. Kushina immediately turned around and sat down at the doorway watching him scrunching his face in pain and anger and eventually start crying. Kushina clicked her tongue nervously and then bit down on her thumb. 'What should I do…?' She stopped took a deep breath and crawled over and sat down next to Naruto and shook him awake. "Naruto, what's wrong, you're crying in your sleep."

"I… I'm just a little more tired then I thought. The stress must be getting to me."

"I don't even know you that well and I can tell you're lying." Kushina said quickly putting her hand on his head and cupping his cheek. "I'm your mother, tell me what's wrong."

"I miss home, my home, even if it is destroyed. This isn't my Konoha." Naruto said quietly. He sat up and looked away. "Right before I woke up here, I was shutting my eyes… I was dying in the arms of my best friend, and she was screaming at me. Every time I close my eyes, I can hear her screaming, and there's so much pain and fear. I have to find a way to get back, even if I die, just to check on her. I need to know she's okay."

"You really love her don't you?" Kushina asked. "Well, I can tell you when it's the love that hurts, nothing can ever cure. You just have to wait until it goes away." Kushina lay down next to him and pulled him in to her closely. "When ever I felt terrible, my mother would grab me and hold me close until I fell asleep, and all I could here was her heart beat, and it was so soothing."

"Thanks mom." Naruto muttered softly and cuddled to her. Kushina gently stroked his hair until he fell comfortably asleep, no crying or outbursts. She slowly slid away from him and stood up smiling. Walking out she shut the door leaving a small crack open and a little light peering through the room.

* * *

"I forgot your name." Tsunade said flatly to Kushina's face. "What is it again?"

"Kushina, Tsunade-sama. It's fine if you want to call me Uzumaki." Kushina said letting her into the apartment. Tsunade pulled out the vial and held it up to her. "It's the vial, did you find out anything, Minato said you were going to run some tests on it."

"The contents were liquefied chakra." Tsunade said quietly, "it was the chakra of the nine tails, enough of his chakra to destroy the entire city. What I want to know is why Kyuubi would prefer to bring you your son instead of causing destruction. Either Kyuubi's nice in the future, or something's up."

"I'm going to take it as a blessing for now; I'll keep a close eye on him though. If anything seems like it might be the demon, I'll get someone on it." Kushina assured her. "But for now, he's sleeping like a baby. Do you want to see?"

"Why would I want to see?" Tsunade asked her and shook her head. "It must be a mother thing. Well, I'll see you later, I'm going to keep the vial, I might be able to recreate the chakra and send him back." Tsunade slipped the vial in her ninja pouch and walked out.

Kushina shook her head as she closed the door. "That woman needs to get a boyfriend. All work and no play is boring." Kushina walked over and fell casually on the couch and quickly passed out herself.

* * *

Minato quietly opened the door to see Kushina lying on the couch covered in the blanket from their bed and Naruto sitting in his chair reading his copy of Jiraiya's latest book, The Gutsy Ninja. Minato closed the door and walked over messing with his hair. "Hey Naruto, how long ago did she fall asleep?"

"I don't know, I only woke up an hour ago and found her sleeping on the couch." Naruto said closing the book and setting it down on the table. "Anything to get me back to my time yet?"

"No, not yet. It'll probably take a couple days." Minato said and turned to her and got an idea. "Hey let's go make dinner for her and surprise her with it."

"The only thing I can cook is ramen." Naruto said honestly.

"It's what cook books are for, come on." Minato whispered excitedly. Naruto got up and followed him into the kitchen and Minato began ruffling through the fridge, "I have chicken and leek, and some other stuff for yakitori."

"That's just where you soak the chicken and grill it right?" Naruto asked.

"You do know how to cook. You just need to do it more often." Minato said and pulled out the chicken and set it down on the counter. For the next twenty minutes Minato and Naruto ran around the kitchen preparing ingredients and cutting the chicken and vegetables.

"So how long do they soak for?"

"Let's give it a half an hour, come on, we need to go buy skewers." Minato said and they crept past Kushina and exited out the front door and jumped down onto the street. They slowly began walking down the street and Minato looked over at him, "is Konoha this busy in your time, well before…"

"No, not this part of town, our shopping district is over a few blocks, this is all homes over here. In fact, right were that sushi bar is, is where an apartment building is. I'm on the third floor there; it's a nice view of the sun setting." Naruto said nostalgically.

"You're in your own apartment? You don't have to pay for it, do you?"

"No, the village has provided it for me since I was eight. They also give me a weekly amount to buy food and such. I never understood why they treated me so good when I did my best to be a hooligan and make them angry, but of course, now it makes sense." Naruto said smiling over, "it's because you're my dad. I'm glad they didn't make me stay in the orphanage, I can't really remember it, but I never liked it."

"Well, I really don't know what to say to that." Minato said scratching his head and looking away. "Usually I'm a chatter box, but it's kind of hard talking to someone… well. You understand the predicament."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You're trying at least, that counts for a lot more." Naruto said and they looked at each other and got the same facial expression and laughed.

Minato turned into a store and looked around and found a packet of wooden skewers and metal ones. "We should probably get fire proof."

"Why?"

"You haven't seen the way I grill yet." Minato laughed and went and bought them. The headed back and put the chicken and vegetables on the skewers and headed outside with a plate. "Watch."

Minato held up a few skewers and went through hand signs and blew fire on them. Naruto watched as he went through hand by hand and torched most of them. "Can you do fire Jutsu?"

"I don't know. I'm wind type."

"Then you probably can." Minato said, "Copy me and try it." Minato went through the hands signs slower and cast out a large fire into the alley causing everyone to look up and see it. "Try it."

Naruto went through the hands signs, raised his hand and blew a tiny flame. He stopped for a minute and went through it again and raised his hand and blew a flame twice as large as Minato's was. Naruto stepped back and smiled, "I'm a fast learner."

"I can tell." Minato said. "You grill these!" He said and held the plate up. Naruto took them and did the Jutsu and burnt them a little. "It's okay; you'll get better at controlling the fire the more you use it."

"Alright! Let's go surprise mom!" Naruto said happily and walked into the house quietly and set the food down. Minato followed in and shut the door silently and walked over and stood next to Naruto and held out his hands and they counted down with his fingers before both yelled "wake up, sleepy head!"

Kushina raised her head and looked at them before sitting up and smelling the food. "You two cooked dinner. That's so cute." She said and looked over it. "You burnt some, dear."

"That was me; dad taught me how to use a fire Jutsu." Naruto said proudly and Minato smiled at being called dad.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hokage-sama." A ninja said as Minato opened the door to look at him. "We have a situation the Third said you could best deal with. He says something about your guest as well."

"Guest?" Minato asked himself and turned around to see Kushina going through an old photo album with Naruto pointing out all the stupid things they had gotten themselves into as teens. "Oh, right? Where at?"

"The office sir, he's asking that the two of you hurry, something about two Tsunades." The ninja said and bowed and disappeared. Minato sighed and turned around to look at them. "Oy, Naruto. I have to run to the office and annoy the Third, want to come along?"

"Sure." Naruto said getting up. He smiled down at Kushina, "see you later mom."

"Bye, Naruto." She said beaming and closed the photo album and watched as the two went out into the night. Minato and Naruto raced along the rooftops until they jumped over to the Hokage's building and ran up to the doorway and entered, Naruto following him to the main office where the Third was sitting on the ground holding his head while being yelled at.

"You're a damn disgusting pervert, Sensai!" "That's gross; you're supposed to be a Hokage, not a stalker!" "How can you live with yourself!?" "You should learn to respect women!" They voices stopped for a second but came out synchronized. "TRY IT AGAIN AND WE'LL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!"

"Uh, Hiruzen, you need to stop hitting on every girl you see." Minato said helping him to his feet. The Third however just started laughing. "You're a dirty old man you know that, right?"

"I know, I know." The Third said. "I'm going to go recover from some well deserved wounds, you take over will you?" He began to walk away and quickly dodged a flower vase.

Naruto watched as Minato walked into the office, "I'm sorry he did something stupid, Tsunade-sama."

"Stop apologizing for him, Hokage-sama." Tsunade said, "One day, he'll learn his lesson." Naruto began to walk foreword, "this girl's in the same boat as your son."

Naruto peeked his head around the corner and couldn't believe what he saw. "Sakura…" She looked past Minato and saw him. "Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!" The two ran to each other and hugged and then Naruto heard her start to cry. "You've been unconscious for two weeks, they've got you hooked up to breathing machines and you body's not healing that well. You're barely alive on that end."

Naruto slowly began stroking her hair and 'shh'-ing her to get her to calm down. "It's fine, Sakura, everything's going to be fine, alright?"

Her head shook as she kept crying, "you were officially dead for over a minute. No, it's not alright. You have a forty percent chance of dying and only a thirty percent chance of waking up."

"Sakura, calm down, alright. Crying isn't going to help anything." He said pushing her back and looking at her. "Now, how did you get here?"

"There was this giant stream of chakra from you, I think it was Kyuubi and I woke up a few minutes ago outside the Hokage's building. Where are we, Naruto?" Sakura asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We've ended up in the past, it's sixteen years earlier." Naruto said and then quickly looked up at Tsunade and Minato. "Kyuubi can take us home."

'_**Not right now Naruto. I just brought her here to you to shut her up! I can't think with all her crying and whining. I'll need to collect my Chakra before I can send you home. Give me a day.' **_The voice inside of Naruto's head faded as he woke up to Sakura shaking him. "Naruto! What's wrong?"

"Kyuubi says he'll take us back tomorrow. Said he needs to collect his Chakra." Naruto said softly. Naruto eyes lit up. "Sakura-chan, I'd like you to meet the fourth Hokage, my dad."

Sakura's face scrunched and looked at him, "seriously?" She said quietly. She straightened up, turned around and smiled bowing. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Minato Namikaze." Minato said returning the bow slightly. He looked over the two and chose his words carefully, "so, you two are friends?"

"Teammates." Sakura said and Naruto turned her around, "come on, you've got to meet my mom!"

"Hokage-sama, Minato-chan, I need to have a quick word with you." Tsunade said flatly. She turned to Naruto and Sakura, "without them present."

"Sure, Tsunade-sama. Naruto, why don't you go home, introduce her to Kushina." Minato said quickly waving them off. Naruto and Sakura began rushing out of the room and Tsunade quickly shut the doors behind them.

"Isn't it weird, that Kyuubi's being so nice to him? You'd think he'd hate a little prison, and yet he's spoiling him." Tsuande said walking back and sitting on top of the Hokage's desk. "I talked to Kushina about this earlier as well, she doesn't have the slightest. We have to figure out why he's bringing them back here."

"If you have the slightest notion that he could possibly use Naruto to attack us, drop it out of your head. That seal is specifically designed not to let chakra out unless the holder allows it. They have to agree to have it used." Minato said and put a grave face on. "I'm sure what ever plan Kyuubi has can be easily thwarted."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Tsunade said turning away. "But why did he bring her here? What's her point?"

"Who knows? How's recreating the vial going?" Minato asked and Tsunade began shaking her head.

"It was practically about a third of Kyuubi's constant chakra condensed down into that little bit. We'd need more then half out the ninja's in the village to give all there chakra. It's impossible to recreate."

"I see. Well, if Kyuubi does take them back tomorrow, then we've got the problem solved, don't we?" Minato said and began to walk out of the office. "Destroy the vial and any research you did on it today. Leave no trace."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The door closed behind him and Tsunade took the vial out of her pocket, grabbed a tissue to wrap it in and crushed it in her hand to throw it away casually.

* * *

Minato walked into his apartment to find Kushina showing Sakura her latest ultrasound of Naruto. "His head's bigger then his body." Sakura laughed as they sat on the couch holding it up to the light.

"All babies look like that when they're developing." Kushina explained, "The brain develops first and starts telling everything else to develop."

"Alright everyone, so, we need a new plan since we have an additional guest." Minato said.

"She'll stay here of course!" Kushina said excitedly. "It'd be nice to have another woman around the house! I can teach you old Whirlpool recipes and everything!"

"I was kind of thinking of asking Rin to take her." Minato said sitting down in his chair. He turned to her, "if you wouldn't mid staying with one of my team members."

"She is not!" Kushina said quickly before Sakura could speak. "You two go outside for a minute, would you?" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and quickly left closing the door behind them. Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out two glasses.

"Why do you have Sake glasses?" Naruto asked her suspiciously.

"Clam down, their Tsunade-sama's." She said and put it to the door and began to listen. Naruto quickly copied.

"Why can't she stay here? Just because she's a girl, Minato?" Kushina asked in a deep voice. "We had Rin here for two weeks before when her parents were out in combat."

"That's different, we have _two_ teenagers here, and they're close." Minato defended. "All I'm saying is I think it would be best if we either sent her to Rin or sent Naruto to stay with Kakashi. They're around that age…

"You think they're going to do something, don't you?" Kushina said quickly laughing and Naruto and Sakura looked at each other quickly then turned away blushing. "It's not like were going to let them sleep in the same room. If it'll make you feel better Sakura and I will take our bedroom and you can have the empty room with Naruto."

"That's fine, I guess… Hey, you're shoving me in the empty room!" Minato caught quickly.

"Wow, I really can't put anything past you, hot stuff." Kushina giggled. "But you wouldn't have a pregnant woman sleeping on the floor would you?"

"Alright, you win. We'll do things your way." He said and they heard footsteps and then fell into the floor of the apartment. "Eavesdropping? So I guess you two know the concerns and conditions then?"

"Yes." They both said standing up.

"Why do you have Sake glasses?" Kushina asked her. "You're too young to drink."

"It's for Tsunade-sama, when we train she usually stops and has a Sake break… about every fifteen minutes." Sakura said a little upset. She quickly grabbed the one back from Naruto and shoved them away. She quickly looked up, "so we're turning in then?"

"Uh, yeah, why not." Kushina said. She quickly walked out of the room and handed a few blankets and a pillow to Minato and they smiled at each other. "Night Minato."

"Night Kushina." They kissed quickly and then Minato whistled. "Come on Naruto."

Naruto turned to Sakura and bowed slightly. "See you tomorrow." He walked over to Kushina she grabbed him hugging him tightly. "Night mom."

"Night Naruto." She pecked him on the cheek and the two disappeared into the room and the door was shut. She turned her head to Sakura and smiled. "So you're close to Naruto?" She said quietly. Sakura smiled nervously and nodded. "That's cute."


	8. Chapter 8

"How's that Kakashi?" Rin asked quietly smiling up at him. "Can you see me with both eyes again?"

"Yes, thank you, Rin." Kakashi said.

"Now that it's been fixed a little better, you should be able to use it easier. I went through and reconnected all the nerve endings and everything, so you'll feel normal pain and pressure just like the rest of us." Rin stepped back and looked at it. "I'm sorry though, I couldn't do anything about the scar."

"It's alright; the scar will help remind me how foolish I am." Kakashi said slowly. They turned and saw Minato with Naruto and Sakura walking over to them. "Who's the kunochi?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her before." Rin smiled over and waved lightly. "Hello Sensai."

"Yo, Sensai." Kakashi said facing them. "Naruto, are you ready to spar?"

"Yep."

"So that's what Kakashi-Sensai looks like as a kid." Sakura said smiling. "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm on the team with Naruto, I'm the medical ninja."

"So, are you guys vacationing here or something?" Kakashi asked quickly. He turned to Rin and looked at her then looked at them. "Why don't we have a double team spar? Rin versus your kunochi, then me and Naruto."

"That'd be fine with me I guess." Rin said softly.

"What's the bet?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Bet?" Minato said, "You really are like Tsunade."

"Let's not bet, alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said quickly. "Plus I don't have any money on me."

"This is going to be better then, because I asked Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Third to come down and watch you guys fight so we can see what the future ninjas are going to be like." Minato said quickly. "They should be here shortly. Do you guys know what training field you want to use?"

"Doesn't matter which one you pick because Sakura will end up destroying it." Naruto said flatly and she looked over and agreed. "It'd probably be best that it's one the village doesn't use often."

Suddenly Tsunade and Jiraiya dropped down on either side of Minato. "The Third will be here in a moment," Tsunade said smiling, "he and Jiraiya got a lesson on why peeking into the ladies restroom is bad."

"That lesson really hurt, too." Jiraiya said rubbing his face where there was a large red fist print. "But it was worth it..."

Naruto stopped, "hey has he tried to look at you in the bath yet. I know he nearly dies from Tsunade's assault, but Captain Yamato never told me when it happens."

"You try to look at me in the bath?" Tsunade said holding Jiraiya up by the neck.

"Tsunade put him down!" The Third barked quickly. "No one can help if Jiraiya is attracted to you, so will you stop beating him up over it?"

"Sorry, Sensai." Tsunade said dropping him on the ground. Jiraiya stood up and dusted himself off giving Tsunade a nasty glare. "So, where are we headed to?"

"I don't really know any areas that can be destroyed without having to be repaired." Minato said scratching his head thinking.

Sakura nudged Naruto, "why don't we use that clearing where you learned your chakra manipulation? That looks like it never had any trees there."

"Good idea!" Naruto said. "Follow us." Naruto and Sakura led the way to the out of the way cleaning. "It looks better with the waterfall Captain Yamato made."

"Yeah, it does." Sakura said, "Alright, kunochis first."

"Okay." Rin said and they went to opposite ends of the clearing. "Sensai! When do we call it quits?"

"Until one of you isn't able to fight, that's how sparing works." Minato called out. "Don't worry, Rin, you'll do fine."

"Rin was it? Are you ready?" Sakura asked taking an easy stance.

"Yes!" Rin said charging foreword with decent speed. Calmly Sakura quickly stepped aside and kicked her in the back causing her to crash into the ground creating a small crater.

"First rule, never charge your opponent directly unless you know you have an upper hand." Sakura said and helped Rin off the ground. "Second rule," Sakura said hiding her other hand. "never trust your opponent."

Sakura's fist went into Rin's face and she went flying across her body tumbling against the ground. Rin quickly got up to her feet and began healing her face. "You're very good."

"That's what two and a half years training under a Sanin will do." Sakura said quickly as she slowly began to walk over. "I'm almost start to think this wasn't fair."

"Keep the ego in Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up BAKA!" She replied. Sakura kept yelling at Naruto which gave Rin time to try and run over to them. As soon as the audience saw them coming they jumped back into the trees. "Sensai! I can't beat her!"

"I'm sorry Rin, it's a sparing match, we can't physically help you." Minato said and Naruto leaned down and began pointing to his forehead. "Make fun of her large forehead, it distracts her. Also, if you turn into naked guys she kind of just faints."

"What! Naked guys?" Rin said somewhat terrified.

"Konohamaru made it work, trust me!" Naruto said giving a thumbs up and Jiraiya timed to kick him out of the tree. "Ow! Hey that's not fair!"

"Then shut up and let her fight." Jiraiya said. Rin turned back to the field to see Sakura with a look on her face. "Hey, Tsunade, she can make that face you do right before you go nuts." Tsunade hit Jiraiya out of the tree.

They all looked out and saw Sakura reach into her ninja pouch and pull out two black gloves. Naruto swallowed. "Pray she likes you enough not to kill you."

Slowly Sakura put each glove on and flexed her hand. Rin pulled out a kunai and began rushing towards her. Sakura caught her and quickly touched her shoulders and moved to touch her hips with a small amount of chakra and Rin collapsed to the ground. "Instead of you figuring it out, I'll tell you. I've changed your neuron pathways, things won't work in the same way, and you have to figure out how to fight when you don't know how your muscles work."

"She can do that?" Tsunade said surprised, "maybe Konoha's future isn't so bleak after all."

"She's amazing with poisons, better then you at them in fact." Naruto commented jumping back in the tree, "and it looks like she might use some of the strength she inherited from you."

Rin slowly began to lift off the ground and stood up, weakly holding the kunai. Sakura jumped into the air and landed her fist on the ground and the area was immediately covered by dust. Suddenly Rin's body jumped in the air and Sakura was with it and hit her over near the trees. Rin's back hit the trunk of a large tree and she slowly fell down it, barely conscious.

"Sensai! Stop the match!" Kakashi said quickly. Minato looked away, "Rin won't call it!"

"She has to, anyway looks like she'll be out soon anyway, can't fight when you unconscious." Minato said somewhat bleakly.

Sakura was seen when the dust cleared walking towards Rin. Kakashi moved quickly and stood in front of her blocking Sakura from seeing her. "You're just beating her up now! I won't allow this to continue!"

"It's alright, Kakashi, she just fainted." Sakura said and walked around him picking her up and carrying her back over to the rest. She set her down and began healing her. "Naruto, you're up."

"I know." Naruto said jumping down. He slowly walked out onto the field and began laughing. "Are you ready, Kakashi-Sensai?"

"Stop calling me Sensai! I'm not your teacher yet!" Kakashi said pulling a kunai out still upset over Rin. He suddenly began rushing towards Naruto and Naruto copied him but gathered natural chakra on the way out. "What's going on with your chakra?!"

"It's called Senjutsu!" Naruto said as thy clashed and Naruto was able to knock the kunai out of his hand. He dropped his and they both backed up. Naruto saw something familiar when Kakashi grabbed his wrist. Naruto quickly made a clone and held out his hand as they began to make Rasengan.

"He really can make Rasengan." Minato said and looked over at Kakashi. He quickly jumped down.

"What 'cha doing, kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"If I need to, I'm going to stop them from killing each other." Minato said quietly.

"Don't worry," Sakura said looking quickly. "Naruto's attack isn't lethal, look at the size of it. Also, Naruto's survived Chidori twice in a row, it takes a little more then lightning to kill him." Sakura said and stop healing. "This should be entertaining, Naruto says that when Rasengan and Chidori hit, it's beautiful."

"I'd never come at my students with a lethal attack…" Minato's face flashed with anger.

"It wasn't him attacking Naruto. It was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto was trying to take him back to Konoha, and Sasuke was trying to escape to Orochimaru. Sasuke won." Sakura hugged her knees to her legs and watched as the clone disappeared and they charged towards each other clashing in a blinding light. They light exploded over the area sending strong winds everywhere. Suddenly Naruto sat down next to Sakura with a bowl of Ramen in hand and began eating. "What did I miss?"

"Baka! You're using clones to fight?"

"I wanted ramen." Naruto said in his defense.

"I though you said you didn't have any money."

"That clone didn't, I took it all so I could get some food." Naruto said eating. "Did you want some?"

"No thanks, I want the actual you out on the field!"

"No way, why should I get hurt in a spar?" Naruto said and created another clone to send out. "Anyway, Kakashi-Sensai was using a lightning clone so half of his chakra's depleted, and the Sharingan use isn't helping either. He'll soon run out."

The clone Naruto began walking over where Kakashi had started, jumped up and punched the ground causing another dust storm. The clone began looking around and saw Kakashi in the rocks and pulled him out. Kakashi raised a hand up. "I give, my chakra's gone."

The clone disappeared and Naruto began smiling. "I won! He gave up."

"You two are very efficient." The Third said, "But the girl has Tsunade's anger and strength, and the boy has Jiraiya's attitude and wits. Taking after those two will bring no good."

"Hey!" Tsunade and Jiraiya yelled at the same time.

"Admit it, if you two go into fewer fights, you'd be even more efficient." Both Sanin hung their heads.

"Naruto and I don't fight unless we know it won't hurt." Sakura said quietly. "I've only had to punch him one time in the past three months. We're actually one of the best working teams out there."

"We have 100 percent mission completion, and usually come back with additional information, or go way over what was needed of us." Naruto said and Sakura nodded happily along. "We even saved the Kazekage."

"Why would you save the Kazekage?" Minato asked, "We're currently at war with them."

"Naruto beat the sense into their current Kazekage in our time." Sakura said and saw Kakashi walk over. "Do you need healing?"

"Just my right shoulder." Kakashi pointed to it and the little blood that was coming out. Sakura began to heal him and turned back to Naruto. "You didn't even actually step out on to the battlefield."

"Whenever I do I end up nearly dead, I decided to avoid that today." Naruto said resuming eating.

Jiraiya turned to Minato, "so, what 'cha thinking?"

"The next generation… is amazing."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you don't want me to take her, Kakashi?" Minato asked watching as Kakashi strolled along the streets with Rin unconscious on his back. "You're shoulder must still hurt."

"It's fine; it's only a little pain." Kakashi said and turned around, "I'll be taking her home now. Later." Kakashi and Rin disappeared into the crowd and Minato looked over at Naruto and Sakura who just quietly followed. "So what do you guys do for fun?"

"Train." They both replied simply.

"Don't you guys ever play games, go see movies, anything like that?" They shook their heads. "Even during war time we all do something fun. So there's absolutely nothing you guys do for fun."

"Well, we pick on Sai." Naruto said scratching his head, he looked up at him. "But, that's kind of impossible right now."

Sakura suddenly grabbed her ninja pouch and began going through it until she pulled out a small pink deck of cards. "You two know how to play poker? Tsunade taught me how a while ago."

"It's because she needs someone else to lose to." Naruto said and waited to get hit but was surprise when he wasn't. He looked over to her and she handed him the cards. "I don't know how to play."

"Well, I actually have to get back to the office and do some work." Minato said pulling out his wallet and handing Naruto money. "That's for if you guys want to go do something. I'll see you guys when I get back tonight, just don't leave before I get to say goodbye alright?"

"Okay dad." Naruto said shoving it away.

"Bye Hokage-sama." Sakura said and Minato disappeared. "You should learn how to flash; you'd be the most effective ninja we'd have then."

"I already AM the most effective ninja you have." Naruto bragged pointing to himself. They began on their way and jumped up onto the balcony and Naruto opened the door to his parent's apartment. "Hey mom… Mom?"

"Is she here?" Sakura said walking in and picking up a note on the table. "'Hey hot stuff, went out being spontaneous, be back for dinner.' Looks like we got the place to ourselves. Poker?"

"Sure, you have to teach me though. Or we can play go fish." Naruto said walking over and sitting in Minato's chair. "I know how to play that."

"I guess; where are the cards?" Sakura asked and Naruto froze. "You lost them didn't you?"

"Uh… yeah." Naruto said standing up. He quickly looked around and checked his pockets but found nothing. "Sorry I lost your cards Sakura."

"It's alright; I have four more at home." She said and pulled out a Sake glass and a coin. "Shizune showed me this, you flip the coin into the glass and the loser has to drink, of course, we play with water."

She set the glass down and easily flipped the coin in the jar. "That doesn't look too hard." Naruto said and pulled the coin out and flipped it into one of his eyes. He quickly swore and held his eye.

Sakura walked over and pulled his hand away and held it open. "You'll be fine; it'll just hurt for a while. Might want to wash it with water though." She said and stepped back taking the coin from off the floor. "Next time flip it towards the glass."

Sakura flipped the coin into the glass without even looking. "Show off." He said standing.

"Come on, I'll help you clean your eye." She said and lead him into the kitchen and grabbed a cup and filled the bottom with water. "This is the hard part, keep your eyes open."

"Alright." Naruto said but every time the cup got near, the eye shut and began flinching. "This is the hard part, and it still stings."

"Well hold it open."

"Is the water cold?" Sakura sighed and used two fingers to open the lids and pour the water on quickly. "It's cold!" Naruto said reeling away and wiping his eye frantically. "You could have warmed it up!"

"I could have let you try and do it yourself!" Sakura said, "Do you think you could have done it by yourself, Naruto."

"No. I wonder if Konohamaru still has my goggles." Naruto said finishing wiping his eye off. "That's lots better. Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Next time just don't yell at the person." She said crossing her arms. "So now that the emergency's over, what do you want to do?" Naruto shrugged, "want to go roam the city?"

"Sure." Naruto said and took a step and slipped on the water on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his back. "I think I'm having a bad day…"

"You're just being accident prone." She said helping him up. "Alright?"

"I feel kind of dizzy…" Naruto said falling over again.

"Naruto!" Sakura said and lifted him off the ground and put his arm around him and walked him out to the couch sitting him down. "What's wrong with you?"

"How should I know, you're the medical ninja." He said rubbing the back of his head, suddenly his hand felt something warm; he pulled it back and showed it to her. "Maybe it's that I cracked my head open."

"Here turn a bit." She said sitting next to him, he turned and she began carefully going through the thick hair. "Looks like I'm going to have to sow your head up."

"Can't you just heal it?"

"It's bad, and I have no clue why it's this bad. It was a minor accident. Oh well." Sakura said and reached into her ninja pouch and turned to catch him before he fell off the couch. "Maybe we should get you to the hospital."

"How would we admit me? 'He's the Fourth Hokage's son from the future. No I haven't been in a Psych ward before…' Like that's a good idea." Naruto said. "You can do it, Sakura, like the treatment I'll get there is any better."

"I guess so." She said pulling out a small medical kit. She patted her leg, "since you can't stay sitting up, lay your head on my lap facing the door so I can stitch you back up."

Naruto did so quickly and hear the kit opening. Suddenly he felt the needle enter and winced. "That really hurts…"

"Of course it does, just hold still, it'll be a few minutes." For the next few minutes Sakura work diligently on sowing the skin together and then gave one last tug and cut the string. She put her hands together and began healing just as the door opened ad Kushina walked in with shopping bags. "Hello Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Hello Sakura, aw, he's asleep." Kushina cooed setting her bags down and closing the door. "What's wrong with his head?"

"He slipped and cracked it open, I had to sow it back up, and he must have past out unconscious." Sakura said quickly. "We haven't clean the water off the floor yet, be careful in the kitchen, I'll clean it up as soon as I'm done."

"I'll get it; you're busy as Naruto's pillow." Kushina giggled quietly. She walked back into the kitchen And Sakura stopped healing and recheck the wound. It was looking a lot better.

"If you had thinner hair it would have been easier, Naruto." She said quietly. Without thinking Sakura smiled and ran her finger through his hair.

"I knew it!" Kushina said looking down at her from her position on the ceiling.

"That's spying." Sakura said withdrawing her hand.

"You do like my son!" She whispered excitedly standing to see Sakura at eye level.

"Weren't you supposed to be back at dinner time?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Kushina said slowly. "Alight, but one last thing. I may not be there for him but I'm still his mother, and his welfare always concerns me. Naruto really likes you, don't hurt him." Sakura nodded looking away from her and Kushina walked into the kitchen, still on the ceiling. "Why's the fridge on the ceiling… Oh wait."

Sakura giggled a little and turned her attention back to Naruto. Suddenly she fell over asleep and Kushina began laughing. "Now that's cute." She said walking out of the kitchen finally on the ground. She looked over at them, Sakura was laying on his back and Kushina smiled. "That's so cute!"

* * *

Minato was a little surprised when he opened the door to see the two cuddled together on the couch sleeping. Kushina poked her head out of the kitchen and waved him back. Minato quietly walked back and Kushina held up a picture she took of Naruto and Sakura, "isn't it precious?"

"Yes, but you didn't leave them alone together did you?" Kushina shook her head and tossed the picture on the counter. "What's that burning smell?"

"Someone wrote you a love letter, again." Kushina said. "I don't think they get that you're married."

"Well… I am and they'll have to deal with it." He said grabbing her and kissing her on the forehead. Minato turned to smell the meal she was cooking and notice something on the counter and picked it up. "What's with the photo of the couch, honey?"

"Photo of the couch?" Kushina asked and looked at the picture showing the couch in the center. "I don't know, I didn't take it."

"Neither did I. That's just weird." Minato said scratching his head and walking out into the living room with it and looking at the couch. "What's so important about the couch?" He threw it in the waste bin and sat down on it and picked up his copy of Jiraiya's book and began into it.

Kushina stepped out into the living room and leaned against he wall, "do you feel like your missing something Minato? I feel like were missing something very important, like a huge part of my life."

"I have the feeling too." Minato said and turned to her, "but we haven't forgotten anything, have we?"

"No… and that's the problem." She said heading back into the kitchen. Minato looked over at his chair thinking about moving their and saw a blink of a boy sitting there with a book and then the image was wrong. Minato recognized the book as his and began looking over it and saw a page folded and opened it up to read a circled word. 'Naruto.'

"Honey, have you been in my book?"

"What book?"

"The one Jiraiya gave me?"

"No, I haven't touched it dear. Why?"

"Because, this morning it was brand new and now someone's gone and circled a word in it."

"…Naruto?"

"How'd you know?" Minato asked standing up and going to her showing her it.

"It's important, somehow. You know, it's kind of cute. Maybe we should name the baby that." She said patting her stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are either of them improving?" Tsunade asked looking down at Naruto who was hooked up to a million and one machines that constantly beep or made an assortment of other noises. She turned over to Sakura who was hooked up to the same machines.

"No, Hokage-sama." Ino said quietly. "They haven't even flinched in hours." She said looking down at Sakura, "how did she go under? It makes no sense, I was just watching her and she… Will she be alright?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, I have no clue." Tsunade said biting her thumb. "I've never dealt with anything like this before. For all I know, she could have done it to herself."

"Sakura couldn't, I was watching her the entire time!" Ino shouted and then realized what she had done and covered her mouth.

"Sakura, by far, is currently the most talented out of all of you. She could have done it with you staring straight at her, though I wouldn't know what was done." Tsunade said. "Keep watch over them carefully. If they start to move again, come get me."

Tsunade walked out of the tent and left Ino to sit in between them waiting. "I know she didn't do it to herself…" Ino sighed and heard the ten moving and turned to see Shikamaru coming in on his crutches. "How's the leg?"

"Still broken. It's bothersome." He said sitting down on the edge of Naruto's bed. "There was a rumor they started moving, figured I come by and check it out."

"They did. It was weird, neither woke up but Naruto grabbed his head and right after Sakura began using some of her healing chakra. It's like they're in the same dream. Whenever something happens, both react. The other day they both acted like they fell at the same time or something."

"That is strange." Shikamaru agreed. "You don't think they're both in Genjutsus, do you?"

"First thing we ruled out." Ino said sitting down on Sakura's bed across from him. "We have absolutely no clue. Tsunade thinks Sakura may have done it to herself."

"Probably after staring at Naruto for two weeks… Still, I don't think she would have. It's out of her character." Shikamaru said and felt something at his side. "He kicked me."

"They do that." Ino said quietly. Suddenly both Naruto and Sakura lurched up and ripped the oxygen masks off coughing and hacking. Ino jumped up and ran from the tent. "I'll go get Tsunade-sama!"

"It's about time you two woke up." Shikamaru said looking at them. They regained their breathing and looked at him then at each other.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"After Naruto was officially dead for over a minute you did invasive surgery and brought him back to life. He was in a coma for two weeks and then when you and Ino were redressing his wounds you past out into a coma. You were out for another week." Shikamaru said slowly. "So what's a coma like?"

"I don't know, I just closed my eyes and then woke up." Naruto said and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Man, I'm hungry; do you have any food on you, Shikamaru?"

"Nope, sorry." He said and then turned to see Tsunade rush in with Ino in tow.

"They just woke up at the same time!" Ino said and Tsunade looked at Sakura, "Sakura, how'd you get in the coma?"

"I don't know, I was changing the bandages and then my eyes just shut." Sakura said and grabbed her stomach, "I need food too."

"Come on Sakura, I'll treat you to food." Naruto said standing up and unhooking everything himself. Sakura copied and then fidgeted with her hair. Finally Naruto reached over to his clothes and grabbed his money out. "Are there any restaurants still functioning?"

"Ayame and her old man have a ramen cart set up at the edge of camp. Right now only the Hokage's building and some housing have been rebuilt." Shikamaru said quickly and the two began to leave still in their hospital clothes.

"Wait!" Tsunade ordered and the two turned and looked at her, "where are you going, you two just got out of comas. You still need to be in bed if something happens."

"We'll be fine, Granny." Naruto said and kept walking out. Sakura bowed, "we'll be back after lunch." They both disappeared and Tsunade stomped on the ground, angry about being disobeyed. Ino was knocked onto the bed by the force of the small blast.

"I'm still the Hokage!" Tsunade yelled marching out of the tent.

As Naruto and Sakura began walking through the camp they saw all their fellow class working hard rebuilding but stopping to look at them. "What are they staring at?"

"We've been in comas; they haven't seen us in forever, Naruto." Sakura said and turned to see the cart and they walked over. "Hi Ayame, where's your dad at?"

"He's rebuilding the shop, nearly done too." She said smiling. "What can I get for you? Also, Naruto, you'll be happy to hear we had to move back to ramen."

"Four bowls." Naruto said smiling and Sakura looked at him. "Don't worry, two are for you."

"Here you go." Ayame said handing them four large Styrofoam cups with lids and chopsticks. "We won't have any bowls until we move back into the shop. Have a nice dinner you two."

"Thanks, Ayame." They said and began to walk away looking for a place to sit. Naruto smiled, "let's go on top of the Hokage's monument."

"Technically, it's illegal."

"Technically I don't really care. Who'd stop us?" Naruto asked. "Come on, Sakura-chan."

"Alright, but you're taking all the blame for this." She said and ran up the rock wall right after him. When they reached the top Naruto walked back some and sat down. He set the cups aside and looked at her. "Do you remember anything from your coma, Sakura?"

"A little, but nothing really important." She said quietly, "just you injuring your head, you slipped on something. What do you remember from your dream?"

"Me slipping on something and injuring my head. You had to sow it up and I passed out." Naruto said strangely. "Did we have the same dream?"

"Maybe. I had to fuse a lot of my chakra into you, maybe a little too much." She said nervously scratching her arm.

"Do you remember the sowing part? It hurt a lot." Naruto said feeling the back of his head to have nothing there.

"A little…" She said and opened one of her cups of ramen. "We'd better eat and get back."

"I guess." Naruto said and opened one of his cups. "I was just kind of hoping you had the same dream I had, even if it was just me slipping and breaking my head open."

"Why?" Sakura asked remembering the dream closely.

"Just because…" Naruto said beginning to eat.

"Are you asking about the part where you fell asleep on my lap?" Sakura said quickly setting her chopsticks down in the bowl. Naruto turned and looked at her with about a half a foot of ramen hanging out of his shirt. "You've got… ramen… on your shirt."

Naruto quickly ate it up and set the bowl down and turned to her and was about to say something but turned away and scratched his head. "So… we did have the same dream."

"I… I guess we did then." Sakura said blowing it off as nothing. She continued eating and Naruto spent his time nervously fidgeting. "You should eat; it's been a few weeks for you, Naruto."

"I know, but, I… DAMN IT!" Naruto said and punched the ground causing a little crater on top of the first's head. "Do you know how everything goes smoother in your head; I hate it when it does that!"

"It's because you can't control the other person in real life." Sakura said coldly. "Real life is what matters Naruto, not the dream."

"But I really… But then I… ARRGHHH!" Naruto yelled and Saukra moved over picked up his cup of ramen and chopsticks and shoved food in his mouth.

"I _will _continue to force feed you if you do not eat for yourself. Got it?" She said and held the cup and chopsticks out to him. Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth and took the cup and began eating like his life depended on it. Sakura tired to observe him but his hair was in the way. He quickly finished the noodles drinking the brother and began on the next cup. "You can calm down Naruto. What's gotten into you?"

"I…" Naruto said stopping before the chopstick reached his mouth again. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Naruto." Naruto set the cup down and put the lid on it. He began to stand up and Sakura caught his wrist. "You're avoiding my question."

"I know. I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He tugged his wrist from her and began to walk away with his meal. Sakura got up and grabbed him and pulled him back from the edge of the monument and walked him over towards the forest and pushed him against the tree. Naruto didn't say anything but let out a whimper noise.

"Naruto." Sakura said softly. Slowly Naruto raised his head to show two small streams of tears. "Don't cry, Naruto."

"Isn't that my line to you?" He halfway joked. He used his wrist and wiped away the tears. "Sorry I worried you; I'm being a stupid little kid."

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked and then a little voice popped in her head she didn't recognize. 'Naruto really likes you, don't hurt him.' The voice said concerned and Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

Naruto just stared at her and watched as she walked over to edge and looked over the horizon. "The sun's setting. I haven't gotten to see it in three weeks."

"You were awake for two out of the three though." Naruto said not moving.

"I spent my time hovering over you. The only time I left he tent was to eat or use the restroom." Sakura said sitting down. "Come watch the sunset, it'll be your first in three weeks too."

Naruto slowly walked over and sat down next to her not lifting his head. Sakura quickly patted her leg and Naruto's eyes shot over to her. She patted her leg again and Naruto actually looked up at her, "you did that in the dream."

"I know." She said and patted her legs again. With a bit of uncertainty Naruto carefully laid his head down on the edge of her leg. Sakura put her hand on his head and ran it through his hair and Naruto began calming down somewhat. "This is what I remember doing last before I woke up."

"NARUTO! SAKURA!" Tsunade shriek below. "I ORDER YOU TO COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Should we go?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grabbed her hand and clenched it. "You know, I don't think it's that important." Naruto held her hand against his face and closed his eyes absorbing the feeling. '_**Naruto. You better thank me, I saved our lives.**_'


End file.
